


Indulgence

by Emerson_Krieger



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anxiety, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Past Infidelity, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerson_Krieger/pseuds/Emerson_Krieger
Summary: AU.Set in Southern England (Arundel to be precise).Anna is a new sixth form student at Arundel College after her parents decide to relocate from Yorkshire. She finds herself isolated from her peers, uninterested in her parents business venture and increasingly frustrated with her home life. Subsequently, she seeks comfort from the only person who pays attention.I won't elaborate further yet, but will add additional tags when I see fit.Also, I am English and will be using some British dialect that you may be unfamiliar with if you are not from here, so heads up for that.I live relatively near Arundel, so given the play on Arendelle, and there being a castle there, I thought I'd try my hand at an English adaptation. It's a beautiful castle beside the River Arun with a lot of historic significance so it should be fun to incorporate.Slow (ish) burn.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed in through the window as Elsa was slowly roused from her slumber. She pushed the sheets down to her waist baring her flesh to the autumn chill. Glancing at the mantle clock on her bedside cabinet she sighed, willing the timepiece to somehow go back a few hours. A cool breeze swept through her apartment, enticing her body out of bed and informing her that at least one of her roommates were already awake. Sighing again, she stumbled into the bathroom, removing her nightshirt before stepping into the shower.

Emerging shortly after, she stood in front of the mirror, a crease in her brow. Eyes roaming her naked form reproachfully, searching for something to admire. She traced the freckles on her shoulders, the angular collarbone, the swell of her breasts, her flat stomach, wide hips and muscular thighs. Tears pooled in her eyes as she averted them momentarily. Clenching her jaw in frustration and sighing impatiently, she shifted the focus to her face. Staring into those glassy hazel orbs, imploring herself to find anything worthy of love, her frustrations only grew. She tore her eyes away as her chest tightened and the all-to-familiar anxiety ripped through her.

Focusing on the task at hand, she slowly dressed herself for the upcoming day: opting for a mint green button down shirt and a grey tailored suit, finishing it nicely with light brown wingtip oxfords. Her long blonde hair cascaded freely past her shoulders and she doused herself in Dior aftershave. Cautiously glancing in the mirror once more to ensure she looked well put together, she made her way into the kitchen.

“Morning pumpkin.”

Receiving only a grunt in response as Elsa unceremoniously slumped onto the breakfast table, Megara continued: “Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine today.”

“Sorry.”

Seeing the arched eyebrow and concerned look etched on her friends face she relented. “I didn’t sleep well and I have a lot going on inside my head right now.”

She reached out to rest her hand atop of Elsa’s. “If you need to talk you know I’m always here for you.”

“I know, I’m fine though. I’m just having a funny five minutes.”

Esméralda poured Elsa a mug of coffee and apprehensively slid it across the table. “You’ve got 20 minutes before you need to leave, there’s a road closure eastbound so you’ll have to take the country lanes today.”

“For fuck’s sake.” She leant back in her chair and looked to the ceiling, frustration etched into her features.

“Hey, at least you have somewhere to work. In this economic climate you should just be grateful you do. Some of us weren’t so lucky.” Tiana reminded her.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She took a deep breath and continued, “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need to.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m trying to get back on my feet. I’m going to enquire downtown about any vacant positions in the police force or fire service.”

Elsa smiled and nodded. “Whatever you think is best. Just know there’s no rush, I enjoy the company, and cooking,” she paused to finish her coffee, “mostly the cooking.”

Tiana rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smiled as she rose from her seat.

“You’re an idiot, but I love you.”

“I love you too. See you tonight?”

Tiana nodded her confirmation as she retreated into the guest bedroom.

 

At this time in the morning there were few cars on the roads, particularly the country lanes, which made Elsa all the more frustrated with the 30mph speed limit. Not wanting to risk additional points on her license she stayed relatively within the limit during the commute but was less than pleased about having to do so.

As she pulled into her allocated parking space she took a second to compose herself before exiting the vehicle and making her way into the college building. Although lessons didn’t start for another couple of hours, she had arrangements to make pertaining to a new curriculum and new Geology teacher. As the head of the Environmental Sciences department these responsibilities fell upon her shoulders and subsequently she found herself at work for 6am when she would much rather have stayed in bed.

She swiftly manoeuvred through the halls until she reached her office, where she found a short, grey haired man waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we welcome our other protagonist.

Her auburn hair looked a murky brown, falling lifelessly around her taut face. Teal eyes looked decidedly more a hazy shade of green this morning. Glancing over her bare form in the cracked mirror, she sighed, face contorting in repulsion at the sight before her.

The past few months had not been kind to her. Agnarr and Iduna had insisted she uproot her cosy life in Yorkshire for their ‘business expansion’ down south – if you could call what they had a business anyhow. She didn’t quite know what that had to do with her. She would have been quite content staying where she was, with her friends and her school and her life intact. Besides, southerners rubbed her up the wrong way. They all seemed rude and hostile, nothing like the folk she’d known in Harrogate. It wasn’t fair.

Focusing back on the shoddy appearance in front of her, she genuinely could not remember the last time she had had a decent night’s sleep. If the bags under her eyes were any indication, she’d have to assume that it had been a while. Fighting with her parents was exhausting and fruitless but it allowed her to vent. It allowed her to shout and swear and cry and make them feel guilty.

With tears threatening to spill, Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Composing herself, she ran her fingers through her tresses and effortlessly fixed her hair into a messy bun. She applied a light dusting of make-up and prepared for her first day of sixth-form.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa perched on her desk as the man familiarised himself with the teaching space he would be using for the upcoming term. She couldn’t quite place it, but there was something unsettling about the man before her. He turned and smiled an uneasy smile.

“You have some extraordinary facilities here ma’am.”

“We have had a lot of investment from the board in recent years. And please, call me Elsa.”

“My apologies.”

She made her way towards the door and motioned for him to follow. “I’ll walk you back to my office. I trust you will be able to find your way back to the main reception?”

“I will.”

“Good. Any further questions?”

“No. Your guided tour was more than satisfactory.”

As they turned the corner, she paused outside of her office door. “In that case, I’ll see you next week for the start of term.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” He said, turning and making his way towards the main entrance.

 

Elsa made her way into her classroom, warm cup of coffee in hand, ready to meet her new first year students. Second years were not required to attend lectures until the following Tuesday, allowing AS teachers a chance to get to know their students, and the students a chance to find their way around campus uninterrupted. Likewise, all A2 teachers were free to enjoy the remainder of the summer break until the official start of term.

She placed her cup on her desk and began preparing for her usual start-of-term activities. The kind all students hate, and all teachers love to make students endure. As she continued setting up for her class, students began filing into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Apprehensively walking through the door to her tutor room, Anna glanced around, taking in her surroundings. There were a few students milling about but otherwise it seemed quiet. The brochure had said the campus was ‘intimate’, but that now seemed to be merely a grander way of saying ‘small’. Of course, she’d seen the main hall on her only visit before registering but that was far more impressive than the drab classroom she was currently seeing.

She found a seat at the back of the room and watched as the rest of her new classmates filed in. She saw a few familiar faces in the crowd from the induction event, but nobody she was particularly friendly with.

After everybody found their seats, she turned her attention to the front of the room. A woman who looked to be only in her 20’s stood behind the desk with a friendly smile on her face as she conversed with a few lads in the front row. A striking girl with piercing blue eyes drew Anna’s attention away from them as she bounded up the stairs and politely asked if the seat next to her was taken.

“No, go ahead.” Smiled Anna, although she was a little disappointed not to have been alone.

“Thank you. It’s really packed in here, I wasn’t expecting so many people.” She remarked as she dropped her belongings by her feet and placed a notepad and pen on the desk in front. Anna noted an accent that she couldn’t place, but the girl was definitely not a southerner.

“Sorry, my name is Kidagakash, Kida for short, what’s yours?”

“Uh, Anna. It’s nice to meet you Kida.”

Their attention was called for as the tutor, Mrs Fitzherbert, began her introductions.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa sighed in relief as the final lesson before lunch came to a close. She headed for Rapunzel’s classroom across the hall to see if her co-worker fancied grabbing a bite.

“Hey you, how’s the first day back been?”

Rapunzel lifted her gaze at the sound of her best friend speaking.

“Good. Quiet. Uneventful. You?”

“All the best things then eh? Not so bad myself. I have Oceanography after lunch, that’s always a bit hit and miss, mind. I thought I’d come see if you wanted to walk down to Oaken’s?”

“Ugh, yes please.” She hummed in anticipation. Elsa laughed at her antics as Rapunzel quickly gathered her belongings and locked up.

 

As they made their way into the quaint café, Elsa spied their favourite table free in the alcove by the fire. She gestured to her friend before making her way over. Whilst waiting for Rapunzel to return she fiddled nervously with her neatly trimmed nails, thinking about the upcoming lesson.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Rapunzel smiled, placing a bonfire spiced hot chocolate in front of Elsa, taking a cautious sip of her own. A comforting autumnal scent engulfed them and Elsa found herself relaxing in the heat of the fire. She sighed.

“I’m nervous.”

Rapunzel feigns shock.

“Preposterous. You? Nervous? Absolutely not.”

“Knock it off will you? You’re the one who asked.”

Elsa glowered at her friend across the table.

“Sorry Els, but it’s hardly anything out of the ordinary. You have an anxiety disorder for Christ’s sake.”

Sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, Elsa continued.

“I know. It’s just, Oceanography is my favourite lesson to teach Raps. I want them to like me. Not like last year when my students looked like they’d rather be drowning in it than learning about it.”

She stifled a giggle at that. “Els, you can’t force them to enjoy your lectures. You would sooner pull your hair out than endure my statistics lectures but that’s life.” Grinning, she added “They’re not all going to be as nerdy as you are.”

Elsa couldn’t help the way her eyes creased and lips upturned. “Hm.”

Rapunzel took another sip of her hot chocolate, glancing at the time and returning her attention to her friend across from her.

“I don’t suppose any of your students are taking it this year?”

“You’re not going to drop this are you?”

“Probably not.”

“There is one, but before you ask, no I don’t know if she’s enamoured with the ocean, and I didn’t interrogate her on your behalf. She seems nice enough, if a little quiet.” Another sip of hot chocolate. “Her name’s Anna.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should now bring us to the end of the shorter chapters (no promises)

Anna finished her lunch that she had haphazardly thrown together before school this morning. Glancing at the unwanted remnants she considered the lack of nutritional value but put that down to a lack of preparedness rather than choice.

She meandered through the hallways as she sought out the final class of the day. Oceanography. She headed for the Environmental Sciences department and found the room with ample time to spare. She walked to the back of the room–as she had done all day–and found a seat.

As she was arranging her writing implements on the desk before her she was vaguely aware of the other students filing into the room. The shuffling of papers and scraping of chairs indicated it was almost time for the lecture to commence.

She lifted her gaze and surveyed the room. There were less people in this lecture than the others she had had throughout the day, but she supposed that was to be expected as it was an elective. A delicate cough caught her attention at the front of the room.

Her breath hitched as she allowed her eyes to linger on her professor. She was decidedly feminine, despite wearing a suit, with gorgeous blonde hair, subtle make-up and the most enticing eyes she had ever seen. Composing herself, she averted her eyes and tried to focus on the words coming out of her mouth.

“Welcome. My name is Ms Andersen I will be delivering your Oceanography lectures for this semester. We will discuss the basics today, go over the syllable and touch on the assessment criteria. The following lecture will be the first taught session. Any questions?”

A general murmur amongst the students suggested there were not. Anna’s cheeks flushed as she continued listening to her professor with rapt attention. Gods, she would put Aphrodite to shame. Anna took notes as the syllabus, assessments and deadlines were outlined. As she finished, Ms Andersen began explaining what the rest of the session entailed.

“OK. I have put you into groups alphabetically, so you can collate your existing knowledge and deliver a brief presentation of your understanding of the subject. I’ll give you a moment to find your groups and then we’ll get started.”

Anna reluctantly left her seat and made her way to the front of the room to find the other members of her group. Anna had always hated group work. Nobody else took the projects as seriously as she did and she felt it was unfair that her grades often reflected other people’s incompetence rather than her own aptitude.

A girl she recognised from the induction event strode purposefully towards her.

“My name is Merida. You’re Anna right? I remember you from the induction.”

“Yeah, are we in the same group?”

“Mhm, and a lass called Moana.”

Ms Andersen made her way over to the girls.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you both. The groups will remain as they are throughout the semester for all research projects and class presentations. The other member of your group has an excused absence for the rest of this week so it will just be the two of you today. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Anna and Merida nodded in recognition as she smiled politely and walked back towards her desk.

“I suppose we ought to start then.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had to work 14-hour night shifts over the past month or so, hence the radio silence on my part. Apologies for that. I wrote a few small pieces over Christmas so I may as well post them in lieu of what I had originally planned but that does mean I will be sticking with short chapters, for the time being, contrary to what I said previously.

Anna wandered up the driveway to her new dwelling. She had taken to calling it that to spite her parents. It was not her home. It would never be home. After entering the house she made her way upstairs into her study. Her parents compensated their lack of involvement in her life by bestowing her with unnecessary wealth and amenities. That or they wanted to flaunt their wealth through her. Most probably the latter, she thought bitterly. 

She sat at the ornate desk and sighed, taking a moment to glance over the syllabuses she had been given throughout the day. In all honesty, the day had been fairly pleasant. Admittedly, that was predominantly because she was left alone, but still better than anticipated. The one titled ‘Oceanography and Marine Biology’ caught her eye. She had enjoyed that lecture, and quite enjoyed Merida’s company. She put that down to the fact that neither of them belonged down here in the south. Her hair colour helped too, she supposed.

The syllabus briefly outlined the modules covered: Ecology, Geochemical Cycles, Seawater Properties, Palaeoceanography, Plate Tectonics, Acidification and Waves, Tides and Currents. Anna held a mild interest in the subject but her previous school had only touched on it briefly in Geography. She figured she’d take the elective to spice up her study program. 

The presentation had gone relatively well but she was aware that the other students had a deeper understanding of the core themes. As such, Anna proceeded to open her textbook and immerse herself in all things ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as the bath water caressed her skin. She detected notes of patchouli, bergamot and vetiver from the bath salts Esmé had given her and figured she’d have to thank her later for the thoughtful gift. It was a more sensory experience than she had anticipated but she appreciated how well her muscles relaxed.

The first day of semester had gone well. The students seemed engaged, the lessons passed by without any issues, her chat with Rapunzel at lunch assuaged her nerves a little. All things considered, a good start to the year. 

Elsa sighed deeply, trying not to let the negative thoughts intrude on her time to unwind. There had been a few students looking bored in her lectures today, but that’s to be expected, she’s there to educate not entertain. Still, the knot remained in her stomach. 

_Conceal, don’t feel._

____

She repeated her little mantra until her breaths evened out. 

____

_Perfection is unattainable, stop striving for something you’ll never achieve._

______ _ _

She sighed again and slipped further into the bath, letting the water cascade over her tired body. 

______ _ _

_You are a good teacher, your students get good grades – they don’t have to like you._

________ _ _ _ _

_Besides, they’ll appreciate it when they’re older _, she reasoned.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She closed her eyes and tried to shut out all thoughts – unsuccessfully, but the effort was there.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Chapter 9

Anna heard the door close downstairs and she hurriedly gathered her belongings and crept across to her room in the dark of night. She wanted to avoid talking to whichever of them had come home, at all costs. She hadn’t the energy to deal with them. 

As she settled beneath the covers she held her breath as the footsteps paused outside her bedroom door. Shakily, she released it as they made their way down the hall. She rolled her eyes and pulled her stuffed giraffe to her chest in a bid to make her queen sized bed seem a little smaller; a little less lonely.

She didn’t understand why they hadn’t just sent her to a boarding school up north. Where her friends could at least have visited. Not force her to be alone and miserable in a place she didn’t have anyone to spend time with, or talk to, or make her life seem less empty, less _meaningless _.__


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa smiled across the dinner table, watching her friends talk animatedly about their days. Tiana had been offered a training position in the fire service, which they were celebrating with a hearty meal and lots of wine. She had reservations about her friend doing something so dangerous but she kept those to herself. Her anxiety needn’t influence her friends’ lives more than it already did. 

Esmé had insisted on a ‘family dinner’ as she called it. Elsa had refrained from disclosing much about her day – she was pleasantly basking in her friends’ happiness instead of focusing on her own life. 

“We should celebrate with a night out this weekend.” Esmé suggested. 

That piqued her interest.

“Yes! We haven’t been out together in _such _a long time.” Added Megara.__

____

A tight knot formed in the pit of Elsa’s stomach.

____

“Oh, that sounds lovely.” Smiled Tiana.

____

Elsa was inclined to disagree.

____

“What do you think Els?” Megara drawled in her dulcet tone. 

____

“Hm, sounds good.” _No. No it does not. You absolutely hate going out. _She laughed nervously. “Love to.”__

____


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa contentedly prepared for the second Oceanography lesson of the semester. This was where the fun began. She had gauged where each of her students was at, in terms of their background knowledge and understanding of the key concepts, relatively well. She was pleasantly surprised at the depth of knowledge displayed in their presentations in the previous session and felt confident about throwing them in the deep end, so to speak. 

Taught sessions were what she lived and breathed for. They allowed her to share her passion with a new generation of budding scientists who could go on to achieve all the things she had intended to achieve herself, not so long ago.

She cast that thought aside and shuffled the papers on her desk. She had printed some of the case studies for the Ecology lectures, particularly the ones relevant to the assessments and upcoming field trip. Those were already distributed on the desks of her students, ready for them to enter her classroom and begin the session.

She glanced at the clock and saw that there were another ten minutes before class started, so she rose from her desk chair and entered the supply cupboard to see if she could better organise it. She often found that keeping herself busy and performing mundane tasks helped to relieve the anxiety that otherwise overwhelmed her.

As she was balancing precariously on the step-ladder straightening a pile of textbooks she heard footsteps drawing closer. A soft cough made her turn to acknowledge the person who had entered her classroom.

“Excuse me Miss, but I was wondering if you had a minute?”

“Oh, hello Anna, give me a sec and I’ll be right out.”

“Thank you.”

Elsa drew in a long breath as she descended, trying to fill her lungs and calm her racing heart. Another glance at the clock showed she should have still had another four minutes of solitude, but Anna’s presence disrupted her routine and caused a tightening sensation in her chest.

She inhaled again.

“What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to ask about the entry requirements for this course.”

Elsa frowned.

“There aren’t any.” 

Anna looked confused, so she elaborated. 

“As long as you demonstrate a basic understanding of scientific principles, we can teach you the rest. As I’m sure you are aware, Oceanography is not a taught subject in school, so there is the general assumption that students will require a lot of guidance through their AS.”

“Ok, but I was looking through the syllabus and required reading materials last night and I noticed there was a lot of advanced chemistry involved. I don’t have that kind of background.”

“You don’t need that kind of background. What did you study?”

“Geography. My school didn’t offer Chemistry as an option unless you were exceptionally good at science, so all of that went straight over my head if I’m honest.” 

She shuffled awkwardly and cast her gaze away from the professor. 

“I’m a little concerned that this course is going to be too difficult for me, which is a shame because whilst I’ve only been here for three days, it’s by far my most interesting elective.”

Elsa smiled despite herself at that.

“As I said, this course is heavily involved in terms of teaching and support. There will be students here with backgrounds in Maths, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Geography, even Business.”

She paused to gauge Anna’s reaction. 

“I have an open door policy for first-year students because I appreciate how different these modules will be from anything you’ve ever studied before. You are more than welcome to request additional time with me to discuss any of the material covered, and drop-in sessions are held Tuesday mornings. I promise you will be more than capable.”

Anna smiled tentatively as the other students began filing into the classroom.

“Thank you, Miss.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t hesitate to come and see me, or drop me an email if there is anything you need help with. That’s what I’m here for.”

Anna nodded and turned to make her way to the back of the classroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Merida glanced at Anna and chuckled. She had been ribbing her for the best part of twenty minutes after she caught her staring at their teacher.

“You totally have the hots for her.”

Anna balked.

“I most certainly do not!”

“Do too!”

“Codswallop.” 

Merida shook her head and grinned.

"Can't blame you mind, she's quite something."

Anna swiftly averted her gaze. 

“You’re talking utter nonsense.”

Merida laughed loudly, drawing attention from the front of the room.

Ms Andersen stopped midsentence and turned towards them.

“Is there something amusing either of you would like to share with us?”

Both girls sheepishly shook their heads.

“No, Miss.”

“Then might I suggest you be considerate enough to not interrupt my lesson?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Sorry, Miss.”

Ms Andersen resumed her lesson with a crease in her brow.

Merida turned to Anna and lowered her voice conspiratorially. 

“Do you think I’m a few sandwiches short of a picnic lass? Anyone with eyes can see you want to shag her.”

Anna narrowed her eyes and huffed. 

“I am not going to dignify that with a response.”

Merida decided to let it drop as she chuckled to herself and refocussed on the woman in question, but Anna found she was unable to concentrate.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Students began filing out of the classroom as the lesson concluded.

“Anna, a word please.”

She gulped and nodded imperceptibly, leaning against the nearest desk. 

As the last of the students left the classroom, Ms Andersen closed the door with a gentle click. She turned to Anna with concern on her face.

“Anna, you came to me an hour ago concerned about your ability to succeed in my class. I can assure you that will be the case if you do not pay attention.”

Anna winced.

“I do not go out of my way to provide you all with additional materials and support for my own benefit. If you choose to ignore the help on offer, you will fail.”

Anna averted her gaze.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrupt your lesson. I really do want to do well in your class, Miss.”

Ms Anderson sighed and eyed the girl in front of her.

“Did you follow any of that lesson?”

Anna gulped.

“Be honest. I can’t help you if you aren’t honest with me.”

“N-no, Miss. I’m sorry.”

Another long sigh.

“Are you available tomorrow evening after last period?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Come by my office then and I’ll go over the lesson with you. But I will not be so understanding if this occurs again in the future, are we clear?”

“Yes, Miss.”

Ms Andersen opened the door and gestured for Anna to leave.

“See you tomorrow then. Read chapters three and fourteen beforehand please.”

Anna nodded and made her way into the corridor. She turned back and allowed a grateful smile to grace her face.

“Thank you, Miss.”


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa ran a hand through her untamed mane as she curled up by the fire in Oaken’s café. She watched the flames flickering lightly and tried her best to relax whilst she waited for Rapunzel to make her way over to their table with their cappuccinos.

“Is something bothering you, or did you just fancy buying me breakfast?” 

Rapunzel smiled gently, letting Elsa know she was only teasing her, as she placed the coffees and croissants on the table and took a seat next to her best friend. 

Elsa gave a sheepish smile. 

“Both?” 

Rapunzel glanced at her and saw the apprehension in her eyes. 

“Come on then lass, out with it. I can’t help you unless I know what’s wrong and tutor starts in,” she glanced at her watch, “35 minutes.” 

Elsa swallowed thickly and nodded.

“I’m supposed to be going out tonight with Tiana and the girls but I don’t want to go.”

Rapunzel acknowledged her with a slight nod of her head and encouraged her to continue.

“If I don’t go, I’ll feel bad about it and spend all night worrying that they’ll be mad at me, or disappointed in me, or they’ll have had enough of my crap and stop wanting to be friends with me because I’m bloody useless and never spend time with them.” 

Pausing for breath and taking another sip of her coffee, she continued.

“On the other hand, if I do go, I’ll be anxious and stressed and uncomfortable all evening.”

Rapunzel frowned and tilted her head as she looked over her friend's dishevelled appearance. 

“Did you stay up all night worrying about this?”

Elsa winced.

“Yes.”

“Elsa, seriously, this is not something to be concerned about. They will understand if you don’t go. You know that.”

“I know I know that, but it doesn’t mean the thoughts don’t run through my head constantly.”

Rapunzel sighed and lowered her coffee mug onto the table in front of them. She grasped Elsa’s hands tightly and turned towards her.

“This isn’t healthy sweetheart. You need to find a way to manage this better than you have been lately.”

Elsa moved to protest but Rapunzel waved her off.

“I’m not finished. I know it’s hard. I know there are struggles in your life that I will never understand or experience. But you need to find something,” she stared pointedly at her friend, “ _anything _, that can help you to be less overwhelmed. This is starting to take over your life again.”__

____

Tears pooled in Elsa’s eyes as she realised just how far out of control things had become.

____

“I know. But I don’t want to resort to _that _again. I’m not an impulsive, reckless, teenager anymore.”__

______ _ _

Rapunzel laughed heartily as she wiped the tears from her friends face.

______ _ _

“Oh honey, it doesn’t make you impulsive or reckless to tend to your needs. Emotionally or physically. Stop being such a prude when it comes to sex. Seriously, how long has it been?”

______ _ _

Elsa mumbled incoherently.

______ _ _

“Speak up, buttercup.”

______ _ _

She huffed indignantly.

______ _ _

“I said about six months. And I’m not a prude. I’m too old to be casually fucking people.”

______ _ _

Rapunzel laughed again, dodging the screwed up napkin thrown her way.

______ _ _

“Nobody is too old for casual sex.”

______ _ _

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

______ _ _

“Says the one who’s already married and does not indulge in such idiocy herself.”

______ _ _

“Oh, shush. Sex is good for the soul. Get yourself laid before tonight and then you’ll have been too distracted to get worked up over it before you need to leave.” 

______ _ _

Elsa’s retort died on her lips as she mulled over the sense her friend was making. 

______ _ _

“That raven-haired lass in the computer lab totally wants to shag you. You should let her. Drag her into your office and have your way with her on your desk.”

______ _ _

She laughed at the blush colouring her friend’s cheeks.

______ _ _

“You know what Raps, anyone would think you want to shag her, not me.”

______ _ _

“What can I say? I married young. I missed out on my lesbian phase. I need to live vicariously through you and you’re not pulling your weight.”

______ _ _

They descended into a fit of giggles at the ridiculousness of their conversation and noticed it was near enough time to leave.

______ _ _

With a tender look in her eyes, she turned to her best friend.

______ _ _

“Thank you. Somehow you always manage to calm me down.”

______ _ _

“That’s what friends are for.”

______ _ _


	14. Chapter 14

Anna knocked gently on the door of Ms Andersen’s office. She noticed with a gulp, the sign on the door read: Ms E. Andersen, _Head of Environmental Sciences Department _. That piqued her interest. She had thought her professor was relatively young in comparison to most of the other teachers, but perhaps not if she had already become a department head. It also made Anna feel all the more guilty for ignoring her lecture the day before. She was bound to be busy with admin and overseeing the other courses and students. She ought not to waste time on the ones who don’t even pay attention.__

____

_She did offer though _.__

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

Anna heard footsteps and was surprised to see a dishevelled looking woman she did not recognise when the door opened. She excused herself and Ms Andersen smiled gently, beckoning her into the office.

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“Hello, Anna. I’m glad you could make it. Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

The hoarse nature of her voice did not go unnoticed by Anna, neither did the faint blush on her cheeks or her professor’s untucked shirt but Anna observed silently and merely nodded in response.

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“Did you read the chapters I asked you to?”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“Yes, Miss.”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“Good. We’ll start with saltwater properties then.”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

Anna listened as her professor explained in painstaking detail the content of the previous lesson. She nodded where appropriate and she asked questions when Ms Andersen was unclear or convoluted in her enthusiastic ramblings. 

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

Before they knew it the work was finished, Anna was confident in her understanding of the subject and Ms Andersen’s desire to talk animatedly about her passion was sated. The clock informed them that it was 18:27 and Anna swore under her breath.

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“Is something wrong Anna?”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

She looked up into the concerned eyes of her professor and grimaced.

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“I was supposed to be home for my father’s dinner party. I’m sorry. I really have to go.”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

She quickly gathered her belongings, apologising profusely, and made her way out of the office only to slam into the body of another student. 

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“Hey!”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“I-I’m sorry, are you hurt?” 

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

Anna’s breath hitched at the muscular guy in front of her. _Seriously? Why was everyone down here so attractive? _She smiled sheepishly and shook her head.__

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking though.”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

He smiled charmingly.

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“Well, I’m glad. I’d hate to have hurt such a beautiful young lady.”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

Anna blushed furiously and was about to respond but a delicate cough caught their attention. Ms Andersen was stood in the doorway to her office looking mildly amused. She turned to the auburn-haired lad and shook her head.

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“Hans stop flirting with my first-year student.”

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

He looked suitably embarrassed at being called out by a teacher and coughed awkwardly. She then turned to Anna.

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

“You will be _exceptionally _late if you don’t get a move on.”__

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

Anna cursed in response and ran down the corridor, slamming into the wall before turning the corner, in her haste to get home.

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _


	15. Chapter 15

Anna closed the front door as softly as she could and bolted towards the stairs. She could hear people talking in the dining room but didn’t pause to hear what they were saying. She couldn’t waste any more time and risk incurring the wrath of her father - if she hadn’t already done so. 

She threw her belongings down onto the bed and hurriedly got changed into something more appropriate for entertaining guests. After touching up her make-up and readjusting the messy bun atop her head, she took a deep breath and descended the stairs. 

As much as she loathed these dinners and wished she could have avoided them altogether, she wanted to avoid angering her parents at all costs. It was one thing to argue with them privately, but a whole other matter to embarrass them publicly. A shiver ran down her spine at that thought. 

She caught her mother’s eye as she entered the room, turning to their dinner guests and apologising profusely for her tardiness. Of course, she explained that her department head had wanted to discuss their program of study – they needn’t know precisely why that was the case. They responded by assuring her it was no trouble at all and made polite conversation about the college and her studies.

She could feel the burning gaze of her father but avoided eye contact and hoped her excuse would be bought by her parents too. It wasn’t as though they took interest in her life enough to know otherwise.

They all took their seats at the dinner table and Anna braced herself for a difficult evening. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across town, Elsa was pacing frantically in her apartment. She was dressed in a seafoam-coloured dress shirt, black ripped jeans and Chelsea boots. She doused herself in aftershave and had her hair styled in a loose chignon. Her tortoiseshell glasses accentuated her cheekbones and she kept sliding them up her nose as a force of nervous habit. 

She couldn’t understand what was taking the rest of them so long. They were already behind schedule and seemingly going to be late for their reservations if they didn’t hurry up. She had been the last one in and she had been ready for the past 20 minutes, waiting impatiently for her friends. 

She tried to distract herself by thoughts of that afternoon. As department head, Elsa taught fewer courses than the other teachers within her department and as such, had last period free on Friday’s. She cast her mind back to her afternoon with the raven-haired beauty.

There were many aspects of her life that Elsa was unsure or anxious about. Her ability in the bedroom, however, was not one of them. She’d had enough practice and enough reassurances in her youth that she was confident enough fucking someone. Seduction in itself, not so much her forte anymore. 

Thankfully though, Chicha had been more than eager to while away the afternoon in her company. Something about a neglectful husband, but that wasn’t Elsa’s concern. And for once, the thrill of doing something she shouldn’t outweighed the anxiety it caused. She would have to remember to thank Rapunzel after the weekend. She was far more at ease.

That said, she would need to be more careful in future. Anna had been mere minutes from intruding on something a little more precarious than chaste kisses and whispered promises of another such encounter in the near future. 

The tension in her chest eased slightly and a smile graced her face. Her meeting with Anna was almost as enthralling as the hour previous. She had never had such an engaged student. Anna’s interest in the course material was evident and the way she listened with rapt attention was nothing short of flattering. It felt almost like talking to a friend about shared interests, which wasn’t something Elsa had the privilege of doing, more often than not. 

A commotion in the kitchen brought her back to reality and she was soon swept out into the autumn night alongside her friends, ready to celebrate.


	16. Chapter 16

Anna walked briskly down the underpass to avoid the rain pelting from the sky. She habitually increased her pace and held her breath whilst walking through. Perhaps she was more similar to her snobby parents than she’d realised, but that thought wasn’t repulsive enough to force her to inhale whatever filth was down here. 

Her parents had gone away on a week-long business trip this morning and without the customary shouting from downstairs to rouse her from her slumber, she had awoken very, very late. After the dinner party fiasco she was more than grateful for their absence, but she really could have done with a lift this morning. She mentally cursed herself for being so careless. Being late was not something she wanted to make a habit of.

Having already pushed her luck with one of her teachers, she really didn’t want to get off to a bad start with her tutor as well. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elsa sat in her office and pondered what she could lend her time towards this morning. Second-year students would not be returning to study until the following morning and that left her schedule rather light. She glanced at her desk and saw the information sheets for the upcoming Norwegian Fjords research trip she’d had printed over the weekend and she figured she might as well go and distribute them during registration.

She made her way out of the office and walked down the corridor towards Kai’s classroom. He was one of the few teachers who had been here before she had started working at the college and he’d been a comforting presence ever since. When she was instated as department head she immediately promoted him to deputy as a gesture of gratitude for everything he had done for her.

She knocked gently on the door and let herself in. The elder man stopped midsentence and smiled warmly at her. 

“What can I do for you, Ms Andersen?”

She returned the smile.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I know you have many students within the department in your registration class and I was hoping to distribute the Norway fliers this morning.”

“That’s not a problem. Go ahead.”

“Ah, well I have several other classes to get to and as you’ll be accompanying us this year I thought perhaps you could take the reins with this. As they’re your tutees they may be more inclined to go if you sell it well enough.”

He chuckled and nodded an affirmative as she made her way back into the corridor. 

She swiftly visited the other classrooms and handed out the fliers, encouraging the new students to make the most of their time at college and put the lessons in the classroom into practice. The last few students she needed to visit were in Rapunzel’s class and as her friend had a free timetable on Monday morning’s she thought they could go to Oaken’s afterwards. 

She knocked on the door and poked her head into the room to see Rapunzel prattling on about attendance monitoring and had to stifle a laugh at her friend’s propensity to go off on tangents. Figuring the students might appreciate an interruption, she entered the room and smiled at her best friend.

“Ms Andersen, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was hoping to have a few minutes to talk about the Norway trip, if you don’t mind of course.”

“Absolutely. Milo and Kida are here but Anna is absent today.”

Elsa frowned. It was rather early in the semester to be missing classes already and as the trip was compulsory for Oceanography students she had wanted to discuss the subsidies available should she need one. 

She gestured to the other two students to follow and was about to walk back into the corridor when the door burst open and through it fell a very wet, very embarrassed Anna.

“Sorry I’m late Miss!”

Mrs Fitzherbert looked caught between amusement at the state of her and annoyance at how late she was. Ms Andersen, unnoticed by Anna, was less than amused, to say the least.

“You’re making a habit of being late, are you not?”

Anna’s head snapped up at the sound of her teacher’s voice.

“Oh crap, uh, yes Miss, but it’s really not intentional.”

She grimaced as she got to her feet. She was certain she couldn’t have looked more undignified if she’d tried. 

“As it is, we were about to discuss the upcoming field trip. So if you could make your way back into the corridor – less raucously than you left it – that would be appreciated.”

Anna nodded her head meekly and turned back around, a furious blush painting her cheeks. Kida shot her a sympathetic gaze and Anna gave a half-smile in response. 

The door closed behind them and Ms Andersen quickly explained the purpose of the trip, the itinerary and the costs involved. She handed them each a flier and told them to contact her if they had any further questions before gesturing for them to return to their class. 

As Anna trudged towards the door a slender hand wrapped around her wrist.

“A word please, Anna.”

“Yes, Miss.”

Kida and Milo made their way back into the classroom as Anna found a particularly fascinating patch of carpet to focus on. Ms Andersen turned to her with a frown.

“For someone as bright as yourself, you seem to be getting yourself into a lot of trouble Anna.”

“I know Miss, but I woke up late and missed the bus and my parents aren’t around at the moment and I’m new to the area and I got a little lost on the way because it was raining and I couldn’t see properly and I swear I’m not usually this hopeless.”

Ms Andersen fought back the smile that tugged at her lips as she looked over the bedraggled girl in front of her. She gently reached a hand out to remove an errant leaf from the auburn girl’s hair and sighed in resignation.

“If I’m being perfectly honest, I’m not sure I caught most of that.” 

Anna’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson. 

“Your incoherent mumbling was rather endearing though if that helps any.”

Anna sighed deeply and met the gaze of the woman who had already been far too lenient with her, barely a week into term. She wondered why she seemed to manage to inconvenience this beautiful woman without even trying. A stray tear fell down her cheek.

“I am truly sorry Miss. I know it’s no excuse but it kind of feels as though the world is conspiring against me right now. Ridiculous really isn’t it.”

Ms Andersen smiled gently and shook her head.

“We all get a little overwhelmed sometimes, Anna.”

“It’s difficult to believe someone as put together as you would ever be overwhelmed, Miss.”

Ms Andersen narrowed her eyes and let out a self-deprecating snort. 

“Looks can be deceiving.”

Anna pondered that thought as she allowed her eyes to roam freely over the woman before her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. She had a kind of regal quality that Anna had never seen in a person before. But it was difficult not to notice the bags under her eyes or the crease in her brow. A sharp pang of guilt consumed her as she realised how much undue stress she had caused the woman who had been nothing but kind and understanding towards her.

The silence stretched a little past what could be considered comfortable and Anna began to worry she had offended her somehow.

“We should really get you out of those clothes. You’ll catch a cold otherwise and then you’d miss even more of your classes.”

She smiled warmly as Anna continued to stare at her feet.

“I have some spare in my office if you’d like. I’m sure they’d fit.”

Anna tried not to focus on the way those first few words had lit a fire in her stomach and allowed her gaze to meet that of her teacher’s.

“Thank you, Miss. I’m sorry to keep inconveniencing you.”

“It’s no trouble really Anna, I have no taught sessions today and it would be unprofessional of me to leave you in such a state. We can also discuss the Norwegian trip further if you like, as you have to go and all.”

Anna smiled and nodded politely. They made their way back to Ms Andersen’s office and she rummaged around in her holdall for some suitable clothing. She handed Anna a turquoise button-up shirt and some skinny jeans to change into. They seemed to be of a similar build despite the slight difference in height so she figured they would suffice. 

As Anna began to remove her wet clothes, Ms Andersen averted her gaze and turned towards the bookshelf in a bid to afford Anna some privacy.

“I am genuinely excited about the trip Miss. If I’m being perfectly honest that’s what drew me to this course.”

Ms Andersen laughed heartily. 

“I’m glad to see all of the effort I put into the induction and registration events paid off.” She said dryly. “Perhaps I ought to have just put up posters of Norwegian scenery instead.”

Anna smiled shyly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well I appreciated both, so it wasn’t all for nothing.”

She coughed awkwardly.

“And, erm, thank you for letting me borrow these clothes. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.”

Ms Andersen turned back towards her and grinned.

“You are most welcome Anna. They suit you, perhaps even more so than me.” 

Anna glanced at her reflection in the window and nodded.

“I think I need to invest in some men’s shirts. They make me look badass.”

The bell sounded, loud and obnoxious. A sigh escaped from Anna’s lips.

“I probably ought to get to my World Development lecture. Shouldn’t really be late for everything now should I?”

Ms Andersen smiled tenderly and shook her head in agreement. 

“You can return the clothes to me before tomorrow’s lecture. Try and keep yourself out of trouble for the rest of the day, eh?”

Anna grinned mischievously. 

“I’ll do my best Miss, but no promises.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefly NSFW.

Anna informed her parents about the Norwegian research trip on her way home. She emailed them the itinerary and payment details, whilst stressing how integral to her understanding of the course material it would be. She reminded them the trip was compulsory for the students on her course and hoped they would agree without a fuss.

On arrival, she found having the house to herself had its perks. She’d started to change out of Ms Andersen’s clothes shortly afterwards, before catching sight of herself in the full-length mirror. She had already removed the form-fitting jeans, sliding them down her slender legs, leaving her clad in nothing but a sheer, black lace tanga and her professor’s slightly oversized shirt. She allowed her eyes to roam freely, slowly unbuttoning the shirt and allowing it to fall open, exposing a matching lace bra. 

Her mind conjured a scenario in which she would find herself similarly dressed – the morning after a passionate encounter with her beautiful professor – as she made her way upstairs. She walked into her study and deposited her bag on the desk before rounding it. Anna had noticed a faint smell of cologne as she was about to remove the shirt. She’d paused and decided to keep it on, unbuttoned, and sunk into her desk chair. The cold leather against her bare thighs did nothing to tame the heat emanating from her body.

She fired up her laptop and checked her emails, before leaning back in the chair, feet resting on her desk, waiting for a response. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She ignored the patter of raindrops against the window, the sound of the wind rustling through the autumn leaves, the feel of firm oak beneath her heels, and focussed solely on the alluring fragrance, allowing it to pervade her senses. She wondered what product she’d used. It was distinctly masculine, Anna could tell that much. 

Earthy and bucolic. 

_Arousing _.__

____

She ran a warm hand over her thinly covered breasts, gently kneading the pert nipples and relaxing into the sensation. She gave a soft pinch before trailing her fingers southward, over her taut stomach, towards her hips and her desperate core. As she continued caressing her smooth skin she lowered her right hand and pressed firmly between her legs, before sliding her thumb under the waistband, feeling the heat radiating from her core. Her thumb slid easily between her folds as she teased herself, letting her head fall backwards and eyes close. She shivered as she stroked her clit lightly and set a tantalisingly slow pace as she slid her legs farther apart… 

____

The sound of an incoming email startled her and in her flustered haste the chair fell backwards, unceremoniously dumping her onto the ground. She sat upright with a groan expecting the notification to be from her parents, only to find it was from the woman she had been masturbating over just seconds ago. Her cheeks turned crimson and she wondered how she could ever possibly look her in the eye again. 

____

Before she grasped what she was doing, Anna wiped her hand in the shirt and opened the email. As realisation set in, her eyes widened and she cursed herself for being so thoughtless. She couldn’t possibly give her the shirt back now. 

____

She set the desk chair back upright before sitting down and took a deep breath to compose herself before turning her attention back to the email.

____

_Anna _,__

______ _ _

_I forgot to mention this earlier, but there are subsidies available for all students who have compulsory research trips. If this is something you need or are interested in discussing with me, I have an information pack in my office _.__

________ _ _ _ _

_Also, don’t forget to read the recommended chapters before our lecture tomorrow, they’re fairly advanced for someone without a chemistry background and it may be of use to you to do some further research first _.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Have a good evening _,__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ms Andersen _.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa sighed as she stared at the coffee stain on her open blouse. It wasn’t often she wore anything remotely feminine but this morning she had opted for a smart white blouse under her suit jacket. Clearly, this was the universe telling her she shouldn’t have bothered. She leant back in her desk chair pondering what to do when a light knock at the door caught her attention. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She glanced at the clock and saw that she still had thirty minutes before students would be arriving so she shouted for them to enter assuming it would be a member of staff. When Anna opened the door and shyly poked her head in, Elsa regretted doing so in her current state of undress. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uh, sorry Miss, am I disturbing you?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa panicked and a faint blush coloured her cheeks as she clutched both sides of her open blouse together in a vain attempt at protecting her modesty. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, no, I just spilt my coffee down myself and now I am both shirtless and caffeine-less. Not the best start to the day but I’ve had worse. Did you need something?” She replied with a grimace.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah, well I came by to, uh, ask about the information packet and uh, give you your clothes back from yesterday.” She coughed nervously, avoiding the piercing blue eyes of her professor. “I don’t know how to work our new washing machine and I didn’t want to risk ruining your clothes so they’re not clean but I thought I ought to give them back as soon as possible.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh thank god for that.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna looked at her inquisitively.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I leant you my spare shirt, I didn’t have another one to change into.” 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, well, uh, here you go.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna handed over the folded clothes and Elsa noticed a blush erupting on the young girl's cheeks. She thanked her and gestured to the information pack by the door. Elsa quickly changed into the turquoise button-down and sighed contentedly in her much-preferred attire. She noticed it smelled faintly of Anna and she inhaled deeply, committing it to memory. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna fidgeted nervously as she waited for her professor to finish changing, her mind going back to the evening before in her study. She coughed awkwardly, trying to stop her mind betraying her indecent thoughts.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa turned and smiled gently at Anna.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What would I do without you?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uh, already have a spare shirt because you wouldn’t have lent it to your most hopeless student?” Anna smiled meekly.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa laughed at that. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re not hopeless Anna, you’re incredibly bright.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna smiled despite herself. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you, Miss. I still have some reading to do, so I’ll see you this afternoon.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa nodded and closed the door behind her, before sliding down to the floor and resting her head on her knees. This morning had not gone remotely to plan and Elsa was becoming increasingly overwhelmed, but somehow Anna’s presence calmed her. She could focus on something other than her internal struggles for once. It was, dare she say, liberating.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. All opinions, suggestions and questions are more than welcome.


End file.
